An Orgy Halloween
by Adam.L.B
Summary: Halloween sequel to Orgy's Day Off! R&R Author - Alex


Orgy's day off chapter two "Halloween"

Orgy's day off chapter two "Halloween"

Yeah chapter two I decided to do a holiday theme for the rest of these and first is Halloween so yeah enjoy and I don't own kingdom hearts.

--

"I am not going out in this" Roxas said from behind his door to Axel "I'm not going to make fun of you I mean I'm wearing a werewolf costume" Said Axel as he as he scratched behind his ear. "fine but is you laugh I swear to god I'll go sick Siax on you and you know what he did to Mansex" "yeah ,yeah just come out" Axel said still scratching his ear "ok" Roxas said as he came out of his room in a full vampire suit with fangs and wings. "wow that's … semxyfull, hey Roxas yo-" "no I do not want to remember the definition of sex" Roxas said as he hit Axel on the head "well that wasn't nice" Axel said rubbing his head with one hand and still scratching his head with the other. "Now c'mon if were late Zexion will give us heartless duty for a year" Roxas said as he opened a portal too Halloween town "ok, ok" Axel said as he followed Roxas into the dark portal. "Bout time you guys got here" "what was that??" Axel said looking around the surrounding forest. "Relax its me" Marluxia said as he walked out from behind a tree in a big ragged black cloak "who are supposed to be yourself?" Roxas said adjusting his artificial fangs. "I'm the grim reaper genius" Marluxia said coldly as he started to walk in the direction of the town "now c'mon we gotta go otherwise were doomed" "were coming" Axel said as both Roxas and Axel started to walk to the town. "so you decided to come after all man what the hell were you guys doing that took so long?" demyx said sonic suit was making him dance from itchiness "well for one Roxas wouldn't come out of the closet" Axel said causing everyone to laugh uproariously. "plus marly scared us half too death when we got here" Axel said trying to contain his laughter "HEY, IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP AND GET IN THIS TOWN RIGHT NOW YOU'RE ALL ON HEARTLESS DUTY" Zexion yelled "why do we have to put up with that annoying little emo?" Axel said as he and the rest of the orgy walked into the town square. "Welcome to Halloween town im the pumpkin king jack skellington!" jack said as he welcomed each of the orgy "what's with the anorexic guy?" Roxas said "I guess hes a model" Axel said as he started to walk up to Zexion "ok now that everyone that's coming is here we can start" Zexion said adjusting his headband hes dressed as Sasuke "wait where's siax, Luxord, Vexen, lexeaus, larxenxe, Xigbar and Xaldin?" Demyx said looking around. "Except for Xaldin there all looking after the castle, I have know idea were Xaldin is I haven't seen him for like a month" mean while in castle oblivion "heh this is what you get for not stripping" lexeaus said to Xaldin who was hog tied "nighty night" Lexeaus said as he closed the door on Xaldin.Meanwhile back in Halloween town"ok so its agreed we split up into groups of two and I'll go alone we meet up here in twenty minutes to see which houses have the best candy then we kill them and steal it" Zexion said pointing at the rows of houses. "Yep sounds like a plan, you're coming with me!" Axel said grabbing roxas and pulling him along "lets go demyx" marluxia said touching demyx on the hip demyx froze and couldn't move "fine then I'll take you bridal style" Marluxia said lifting demyx up and moving along. "Hehe the fools, they don't know that im just going to steal the candy and eat it myself MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zexion then realized he was yelling at the top of his lungs in the middle of a busy town and ran to the graveyard. "Ok Roxas let me doing all the talking" Axel said ringing the doorbell "but all you have to say is-" "SHUT UP!, trick or treat!" the door opened and an old man answered "why hello young… OH DEAR GOD NOT AGAIN JUST TAKE THE CANDY" the old man said as he threw the candy at Axel and ran inside his house and locked the door. "Axel why are old men afraid of you?" Roxas aid picking up the candy and putting it in his bag "umm I might have been here before and I _might _have killed his wife" Axel said as he started to walk to the next house. "Why would you kill his wife?" Roxas said keeping his distance from Axel "well she said that just because I didn't have a costume I didn't deserve candy so killed her" Axel said ringing another doorbell "trick or treat" Roxas said trying to look cute in case of Axel had been here as well. "Hello what a nice young girl you are!" an old woman who answered the door said pointing to Roxas "but-but Im not a-" "here you are little girl" the woman said as she handed some candy to Roxas. One brutal massacre later "geez Roxas I didn't know you could do **that** with you're keyblade. Axel said with wide eyes looking at the levelled house in front of him. "Well that's what you get for calling me a girl, besides she was old she probably had like two hours left" Roxas said as he took some candy from the rubble of the destroyed house "ok next time don't try and act cute" Axel said as they started to walk to the next house. "Ok Demyx now let's go over this again: if the person says anything about you being horny what _don't_ you do?" Marluxia said patting Demyx on his spiky head "rape then eat them" Demyx said patting the human shaped bulge in his stomach . "ok now 'c'mon were finished with this street we should head back to Zexion Marluxia said as he started walking past the line houses they had just visited as Marluxia and Demyx walked past everyone ran back into there respective homes screaming and crying "I think there overreacting" Demyx said looking at the horrified crowd of people "I would be doing that too if you had raped and eaten someone I knew" "shut up lets just get back too town" back in town "ok now that you're all back lets see what you got" Zexion said pointing too a blanket he had put on the ground. "Ok" Roxas said as everyone poured their candy onto the blanket the blanket "wow that a lot" Zexion said surprised by how much candy there was in front of him. "yeah well some people called Roxas a girl and … well lets just say we have enough hearts now" Axel said as he rubbed Roxas' head "stop touching me or I'll give you what I gave that old woman" Roxas said as Axel cringed in fear behind Demyx "protect me with you're spikes!" " What the hell happened to the candy" Marluxia said pointing to the ground were the blanket used to be. "Where's Zexion?" Roxas said looking around "there he is!" Marluxia said pointing to the forest where Zexion was headed "get him he has candy" Roxas said as they ran after Zexion. "Crap there gaining on me dammnit why did I think dressing as Sasuke would make me faster??" Zexion said as he started to slow down he was getting tired from carrying the candy "crap" Zexion said as he tripped over a rock. "We got you" Axel said as they had caught up to Zexion. Zexion quickly got up dropped the candy "uhh can't we just share" Zexion said as the rest of the orgy was advancing on him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "what the hell was that?" Demyx said as everyone stopped advancing on Zexion "is that who I think it is?" Marluxia said looking at the sky. "OMG it is, it's… MANSEX!!" Roxas yelled looking at the tanned figure dropping from the night sky "who bets the he will die on impact?" Axel said grimly "if he dies we have to keep listing to the emo over here" Roxas said plainly "… QUICK SAVE HIM" Axel yelled as he looked for something to stop Mansex from falling "umm what can we use" Marluxia said as Mansex dropped onto of the blanket of candy destroying all the candy(and the blanket) "well … at least we have Mansex" Axel said looking at the crater that Mansex's fall had created. "Uhh man that was a hard fall… hey there's candy down here" Mansex said as he sucked on a lollipop and jumped out of the hole. "Are you ok? You just fell from the moon" Demyx said walking over to Mansex "yeah I'm fine while I was on the moon I stuffed my robe with cheese" Mansex said as he lifted the bottom of his robe to reveal a cheese like suit of armour. "well now that you're back I guess I'm superior now" Zexion said standing on his toes in an attempt to look teller than Mansex but to no avail "yeah you're not going to live for very long Zexy" Mansex said summoning his lightsaber "uhh parley?" Zexion said as Mansex struck him down. "ow" Zexion said rubbing his wound "I hope you enjoy being on you're knees because you're gonna be like that for a looooonnnnnnggg time" Mansex said as Zexion laughed "sorry but its hard to take you seriously with you in a suit of cheese armour" Zexion said as everyone laughed Mansex then took off his armour revealing that he was naked underneath "like what you see?"

THE END

Yeah I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters

Next is Christmas see ya for now!


End file.
